Aria
Aria is the goddess of music, cats, and portals. She tends to always enter a place by falling through the ceiling. No exceptions. Always the ceiling. Even if it's outside. She tends to be pretty happy usually, and will do dangerous stupid stuff because shes a goddess and can't die. Appearance: Aria usually looks about 13-16 years old. She's about 5'5, and has long dark brown hair filled with purple streaks. Her eyes are a light lavender, and her skin is light colored and freckled. She prefers to wear this weird green and black jumpsuit thing, but it’s easy to draw and she seems to like it. She usually prefers to have her hair in a ponytail, and she has her bangs swept across her forehead. Personality: Aria tends to be happy-go-lucky most of the time. She doesn't like to use her portal powers much even though they're super useful, because it tires her out and she got stuck in a different dimension for a while. She is a dedicated member of the Shipping Squad and always has her phone on her just in case. She will, however, use her portal powers if someone she cares about (Ishmael) is in trouble. She dislikes Orphos a lot and tends to be a little petty. She is often frustrated because she feels her powers are useless. Aria is a strong supporter of mortal rights, but that won't stop her from smacking them with a ukelele if they don't show the proper respect to the gods and goddesses. Aria can have a vengeful side, as shown with the whole Shiloh Fiasco. Since disappearing for months and being trapped in dimensional space, Aria has grown more wary and sarcastic. Her personality is still mostly the same, but she’s a little more cynical and occasionally makes existential jokes. If you need a reference for a change, it’s a little like how Olaf’s personality changed between Frozen and Frozen II. Aria is also angrier and feistier, more energetic, and more emotional in general. She used to be prone to blushing, and still does so, but is also more prone to crying. She’s more confident, but is still bad at flirting and easily flustered. Powers/Weapons: Aria doesn't have the most useful of powers (she tends to angst about this a little). She can commuicate with, summon, and turn into any kind of cat, which is cool. She has catlike speed and agility, and can see in the dark. She can also be a petty butthead and disrespect people's privacy sometimes, just like a cat! She also has this cool instrument that can transform into any kind of musical instrument. She's not super skilled with it, due to never practicing. She usually turns it into a piccolo and does some shrieky high notes, but that doesn't end out well. Her music powers are actually super applicable and useful, but she kinda just smacks people with a ukelele instead of playing the ukelele. She used to have anger powers, but now she has to rely on her personality if she wants to make others angry. She can trap or transport people using her Ceiling Dimension, as well as engaging in some good ol’ Teleport Spam. Her portal powers tend to be the most versatile, but after being trapped in Limbo for months she extremely dislikes using them. She can hold a lot of people in the Ceiling Dimension, but can only bring in/out a small group at a time, while the amount of people who can enter her regular portals depends on the size. Other: Backstory: Tbd but probably never at the rate I'm procrastinating. Domain: Aria's domain used to be a spooky-looking forest that's somewhere, not exactly sure where. It's pretty nice on the inside, though, and it was full of felines of all sorts. The only real references to its location were its proximity to Callie's domain and/or whatever dangerous thing is happening at any given time, and then she was magically close enough to help. Seriously. How does this work. Now she lives in the Ceiling Dimension, where she basically has access to everywhere in Forengard. It also has excellent WiFi. Crush: Ishmael. And everyone knows it. Even he knows it. Theme Song: She's got a few. Category:Gallery Category:Female Category:Goddess